Just a dream
by Zachana16
Summary: Just a cute little story about Question and Huntress. Question has a nightmare about the Huntress and goes to see her. His dream was just a dream, or was it. Chapter two is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I don't own Justice League or any of its characters.

Chapter One: What means a dream?

Dream sequence

_An eerily calm voice echos in the dark. "She'll die if she remains with you. She'll die. You'll never be able to save her. Her association with the Question will become her demise. You'll loose her forever. There's nothing you can do. It is inevitable."_

_The normally calm, level voice of Victor Sage, otherwise known as the Question rang out in the darkness that had surrounded him. "No! Helena is stronger than that! Nobody can take her down. You are mistaken if you believe anyone is capable of breaking someone like her."_

_"You care about her, that's good. It will make your pain all the worse when she is taken from you."_

_"You leave Helena out of this! Its me you want, not her!"_

_"Oh, but hurting your lady friend would just be icing on the cake, dear Question. You'll see me soon, and it will be at a time when you are least expecting it."_

_"Don't you touch her! If you so much as look at her, I'll kill you!" He sounded desperate now._

_"When you least expect me, Question. When you least expect me."_

End Dream Sequence

"Leave her alone!" He shouted as he sat bolt upright in his bed.

Vic looked around him in a slight daze. He was in his appartment. This was home. Nobody was here. It had all been a dream.

A sense of panic overcame him then. "Or was it? I have to find Helena."

With these words Vic Sage started changing himself into his alter ego, The Question.

(Twenty minutes later)

Question drove like a maniac as he navigated the streets of down town Gotham. At this time of night there were few people out, but most people parked their cars on the street in this part of town. He didn't care if he hit something. He just had to reach Helena. He had to make sure his dream had been just that, a dream.

The closer he got to her home, the worse his feeling of illease became. He was getting the feeling that he was being followed, but until he reached Helena and made sure she was safe, he couldn't worry about his own safety.

He parked is old car at the curb in front of Helena's apartment complex and leapt from the vehicle as soon as it came to a complete stop. He didn't hesitate to check to see if anyone had followed him like he usually would. Question took the steps two and three at a time, trying desperatly to reach Helena's appartment before something happened.

All the while he was chanting the same prayer over and over again. "Please let it have only been a bad dream. Please let it have only been a bad dream."

He reached the door and banged on it with all the force he could muster. Without waiting for an answer he banged again then called, "Helena! Its Question! Let me in!"

A minute later the door was thrown open and a very annoyed, half asleep Helena Bertinelli stood before the highly agitated conspiracy theorist.

As soon as he laid eyes on her Question did something he didn't normally do, he grabbed her and hugged her for all he was worth. Helena make a loud, rude sound of protest and tried to free herself from her partner's desperate grip.

"Vic, let me go. I can't breath."

He released her instantly and entered into her house without waiting for an invitation. His normal calm was now restored and he started wandering around the appartment in search of any survailance devises that may have been planted there.

After he was satisfied that the room wasn't bugged Question turned back to his now irate girlfriend and said, "Sorry for the late night wake up. I was just..." His head dropped. "I was worried about you, Helena."

"Vic, what possesed you to come all the way to my place tonight? And look, your soaking wet. Go get yourself out of those wet clothes. I'll try to find something for you to wear."

"Does that mean I can stay with you?"

Helena rolled her eyes. "Only for tonight, Q. Tommorow I'm taking you to see J'onn. I think you've finnally lost your mind."

"That would mean you assume I was sane to begin with."

She hit him in the head with a well aimed towel then said, "Go change. I'll never hear the end of it if I ruin these carpets."

With a quirk of his head and a hidden smile Question replied with a simple, "Yes, Helena." He then entered into her bathroom and did as she told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own JLA or any of its characters. Adina is my character though so don't steal her.

Chapter 2

Dream Sequence

_The same eerie voice echoes in the darkness surrounding him. "She'll die, Question, I'll kill her. Did you really think going to her would save her? No, dear Question, that has only led me straight to her. Now I know her true identity. You have fallen deeper into my trap. You can't save her, Question. You're helpless."_

_"No! Leave Helena alone! She has nothing to do with you." Victor Sage feels as if he knows this person, but his waking mind holds no recollection of this person._

_"You know exactly who I am, Question. You just chose to forget. You know me; all of you know me. You betrayed me. You forgot me, but I never forgot you."_

_"I don't know who you are! I don't know! Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"Revenge, why else? You people took away everything and everyone I ever cared about. It's your fault I have these powers. You created me. You shall only be the first, mark my words!"_

_The voice shifted tones then. He could sense another._

_"This is none of your business, Martian. Leave now or don't leave at all."_

_There is nothing but silence._

_"I know you are watching, Martian. I can feel you. You're there, just beyond Question's thoughts. You've been watching me, waiting to see what I'll do. Get out."_

_There is only silence._

_"Get out."_

_Silence._

_"GET OUT!"_

End Dream Sequence

"Ahh!" THUMP! J'onn called out as he was roughly shoved out of the Question's mind.

"I told you I wasn't exaggerating, J'onn. Are you alright?"

"I am unharmed, Question."

J'onn was unable to stand for a long time. It was difficult to get past Question's natural barriers against telepaths, but the truly exhausting thing had come from the second presence in the other man's mind. It had been enough to physically and psychically knock him back. It meant that whoever or whatever they were dealing with was a gifted telepath along with whatever other powers he possessed.

When he was finally able to stand J'onn turned to address the two heroes.

"This does not bode well. I believe I will need to talk to Superman about it. There may be a possible new threat to the League with this case."

"J'onn, what are you saying? Is Question alright?"

"Physically he is fine, Huntress, but there is a danger to his mind the longer this continues."

"So he wasn't just spouting more of his conspiracy nonsense then?"

The Martian shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid not, at least not this time."

At this time, Superman entered the room. He said, "J'onn, what's going on?"

"There is an entity in the Question's mind that has the power to push me out. It is possible that the threats he has been giving Question are more than just words. There is a distinct possibility that he can and will kill Huntress unless something is done. He also seems to have knowledge of others in the League if what I saw just now is of any indication."

Superman was quiet for a long while before he spoke, and it was to Question. "How long has this been going on?"

Question gave his answer as he was pulling his trench coat back on. "How long?" He searched his memory for the answer then said, "Three months, give or take. Ever since the League rescued me from Cadmus."

Superman tensed at the mention of the organization that nearly got the entire membership of the Justice League killed. It hadn't really been that long since their war with Cadmus and Lex Luthor's attempted murder of the Flash. It was a time many wished to forget.

The original seven had been confined. People on Earth thought that the Justice League fired on them. The damage to their reputations was still being repaired. J'onn had only just recently returned from a two and a half month hiatus on Earth. It would have been longer, but the Martian had told everyone that he sensed he was needed so he returned sooner than anticipated. He planned to return to Earth after this issue was taken care of.

He drew himself from his thoughts when J'onn pitched forward. He didn't fall down, but he did lean very far forward. He was bent almost double. It was very disconcerting in the least.

"J'onn? Are you okay?"

The Martian didn't say anything. His head was bowed forward and his hands were clinched tightly into fists. He also wasn't holding his shape very well. He kept fluctuating between the form everyone always saw him in and his true shape.

"J'onn!" He didn't receive a response. "J'onn!"

Before he could try shaking his friend back to himself a young woman entered the room. She walked right up to J'onn and shook him by the shoulder. Superman had no idea who she was, but he held his ground. He wouldn't intervene unless he had too. There was no way she could hurt J'onn.

She said, "Mr. J'onnz?"

There was still no response. He looked like he was comatose. The woman shook him at the shoulder again ass he spoke.

"Mr. J'onnz."

J'onn's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but he said nothing.

"Damnit." She said as she raised her hand up until it was right over J'onn's eyes. "Don't make me have to come in after you, J'onn. Come on, I don't want to use my powers on you."

His body fluctuated even more than before, turning more to his true form than his normally seen one. The woman started cursing before she put her hand on J'onn's eyes and concentrated.

"Come on back, J'onn. It's okay. Come on back."

J'onn's entire body straightened up immediately and his hands went lax at his sides. He shook his head furiously a few times before he was able to focus on the group. He addressed the woman first.

"I thought I asked you to wait for me in the transport bay."

"You did, but I flipped off this guy in a bat costume then had to run for my life."

"You flipped off Batman?"

"That was Batman? No kidding? Huh, who knew?"

"Adina…" J'onn said, warningly.

"I know, I know. I could sense that you were having problems so I came to check on you. What happened anyway?"

J'onn shuddered. "Fire."

Now, all eyes were on the Martian. It was a known fact that his weakness was fire.

Superman finally spoke again. "J'onn, there was no fire."

"Maybe not physically, but it was there." Adina said as she came to stand where everyone could see her.

Huntress and Question gave the girl a wide birth. She was obviously psychic, and both of them had secret identities to keep.

Superman now turned to face J'onn. "What just happened here, J'onn? What happened to you?"

J'onn shuddered again, and Adina put her hand against his shoulder. "He got in. Whoever has been harassing Question just accosted me as well. He bombarded me with images of fire. I was nearly overwhelmed."

Adina lightly rubbed at his shoulder as she spoke. "All I got was the repeating of someone that didn't sound like Mr. J'onnz saying 'I warned you, Martian. Now, you shall be next.' He sounded like he was angry with you, sir."

J'onn made a sound that sounded oddly like a snort before he said, "He probably was, Adina."

"Who exactly is she, Martian?" Huntress asked after making sure both she and Question were far enough away from the young telepath for safety.

In the past, someone that worked up on the tower had betrayed them all to Cadmus. It was not an experience any of them would soon forget, or forgive. It had made the League change the way they viewed things. They no longer trusted the safety of their tower to just anyone.

J'onn stepped away and in front of Adina before he spoke. "She is a friend of mine that I met on Earth. She can be trusted. Moreover, I trust her. That should be enough."

Helena kept quiet, but it was easy enough to tell that she didn't trust Adina. There was just something about her that didn't feel right. She had also noticed Question's reluctance to remain in the room with the girl.

"Q and I are out of here. We'll start looking into this thing on Earth. Give us a call if anything turns up on this end."

With that the two walked out the door and started for the transporters. It was a step in the right direction. Things were going to get worse, but at least they could be prepared. It was all they could do.

That's it for this chapter.

Hope everyone liked it and I promise more H/Q next chapter. This one was to give a little more attention to the problem. Besides, I did say she was going to take him to see J'onn. I hope this gave everyone a bit of insight to the bad guy.

Anybody have an idea on which villain this person might be?


End file.
